


Regrets and Reminiscences

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn still thinks of Boromir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets and Reminiscences

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 230

Even now, Aragorn sometimes dreams of Boromir.

Sometimes, he dreams of the man's death in the cold wilderness, his last breath lost in the mists from the falls of Rauros, and wakes shaking with tears in his eyes as if no time at all had passed.

But more often, as the years turn into decades, he dreams of Boromir warm and alive, naked in the golden light of Lorien. And though he regrets that he wasted so much of the time they might have had together, he is grateful that he did not, in his folly, waste all of it.


End file.
